Quest for the power of Thunder
by Tbroome535
Summary: A group of teens traveling around the Sinnoh Region face many challenges, including that of a new organization bent upon "fixing" the world. Friendships are made and tested, relationships formed and many other things to come. OCs WANTED!


**A/N: Hi Everyone! Well just wanted to let you know I'm starting a Pokemon story and will need OCs. I'll give you more details at the end of this little prologue.**

_**Prologue:**_

_**Jubilife City, Sinnoh**_

_**Saturday, 3:32 a.m.**_

It was very early in the morning, in Jubilife City, of the Sinnoh Region. But there are still some people up, but they aren't the sort you might be thinking of.

These men and one woman were running on rooftops and headed towards the biggest building in the middle of the city. That building is assumed to be of some importance to them, for it is the lab of a famous ruins professor known as Dr. Kliester.

The two men and one woman each have on long, loose dark grey pants with the bottoms of the pants tucked into black combat boots. They were also wearing tight dark green, short sleeved shirts to show off their well-toned bodies. The shirts have a thundercloud and a fist catching a rod of lightning in the upper right of their shirt. They each also have dark aviator sunglasses on to conceal their eyes and dark brown leather jackets to wear to cover up the symbol.

One of them, the one on the left side, has a short haircut with his blue hair cut precisely and a hard set jaw showing he always meant business.

The one on the right is also a man and his orange hair is long enough where it gets into his eyes annoyingly.. He has a smirk on his face and you could tell that he was extremely well trained, but also a prankster.

The other one, a woman, who was leading the other two towards their destination was this group's leader, has an almost calm look upon her features and was extremely beautiful, but also deadly. Her long red hair goes down to about her hips and she keeps it in a ponytail so it doesn't get in the way as much.

_**Canalave Pokemon Center, Sinnoh**_

_**Saturday, 3:35 a.m.**_

We see a boy, most likely in his late teens in his bed. The covers are all messed up and thrown in every direction.

The boy has short brown hair and a somewhat muscular build and is very tall. He is wearing a white t-shirt and black sweatpants and has a silver chain around his neck that has two circular silver medals on it with some writing on each and the smaller of the two behind the bigger one.

On his nightstand are some pokeballs, all of a different type. He seems to be in a calm state of mind as of now, but what he doesn't know, is that all of that is about to change…

**So who are these people? What group could they possible work for? Some Questions answered in the next chapter.**

**A/N: So how did you guys like it? Please R&R! Also, I'm gonna be needing OCs for this fic.**

**I'll need about 5 more to be friends with my OC and then maybe about 3 or 4 working with this group that I mentioned above, or to be their own group.**

**Now, with the OCs, I will select who gets to be in it and the deadline will be on Friday, at Midnight. But I will announce who's going to be in it when I get the chance, most likely by Sunday at the latest.**

_**OC Form**_

**Name: (any nicknames too.)**

**Age: (preferably older then 13, I don't really want any beginner trainers, sorry.)**

**Appearance: (I want at least a paragraph or bullets, either works. This is their physical description: eyes, hair, face, height, weight, etc.)**

**Clothing: (self-explanatory hopefully lol. I need sleepwear, winter, and summer and fall clothes.)**

**Personality: (Guys and girls, I would really like a detailed 2 paragraphs for this and no making it crappy or breezing by it, or your not even considered. I have time to read XD)**

**Strengths: (no superpowers, plain and simple)**

**Weaknesses: (this has to be equal to or more than your number of strengths. No ones invincible.)**

**History:(For this, I want any past league placing, family life, enemies, etc. If I need more I'll ask you by pm)**

**Pokemon: (I want 5 pokemon and at least one that hasn't completely evolved yet, so I can add that in. Also 1 pokemon to catch. I also need 5 moves, the ability and gender. Nicknames if you want. NOTE: You can have Unova pokemon but cannot catch any while in Sinnoh. I also want at least one of the starter pokemon from any region.)**

**Possible Love Interest: (? I'll leave that up to you. If you want, give me a description of what your looking for or if you like one of the OCs, pm me.)**

**OK! I'm ready to start this. I'm looking for 2 guys and 3 girls for my OCs traveling party and at least one girl to go with the group the people on the rooftops are working for lol.**

**Another point, I'll be having every one go through gym battles also. Or you can request to be seen and join with the good OC group at a certain town/gym.**

**Well pm me any questions comments or concerns. And pm me the OCs.**


End file.
